


Unmoved

by LilithJow



Series: Maybe we'll be lovers, maybe someday [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, But let's be fair for once, F/M, It's time for you to not break, Pain, Skyeward - Freeform, Still Skyeward shipper, Ward wake up, Ward you should totally say those things, because yeah, more pain, post 2x10, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't believe you just hit me”. Skye wanted to scream that sentence, but a whisper was all that came out of her mouth.<br/>Ward smirked. “Well, you shot me” he said, quietly. “For three times, to be accurate. Guess people are always full of surprises”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmoved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I started writing right after the 2x10. Let's try to imagine how Ward reacted after Skye, his only love, shot him. Hope you like this and I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistake (if there are few of them, just tell me and I fix them).

Her skin was still burning.

Skye's tiny fingers were lightly touching her cheek, following the edges of the red signs that in that moment were drawn on it.

They were burning just like an open wound would have, but it was just a slap, something that she should have handle considering May's hard training.

But she wasn't.

Once she was hit, she was just unable to move. Her head was down and her eyes was staring at the floor. She was unable to do anything but touching her damaged cheek.

For a second she also forgot how to breathe.

Perhaps her subconscious decided to paralyze her like it was a fair punishment for her behavior. In the end, Skye knew that she deserved that slap.

A side of her – not that hidden as she liked to think – was screaming it and because of that the girl was still with her head down, despite thirty seconds have passed. She didn't want to meet _his_ eyes.

She wasn't brave enough.

She wasn't strong enough to bound her gaze to _his,_ also because it has been hard doing it for just one time before _that_ happened.

She never saw that look on his face.

Actually, she never believe he could look at her with that face.

But she should have imagine it, right?

She really should have.

 

 

Skye took a deep breathe and it was deep enough to make her lungs burn.

When her instinct – who knows which one – pushed her to look up, Ward was staring at her with his head bent to his left side.

And still _that_ look.

“I can't believe you just hit me”. Skye wanted to scream that sentence, but a whisper was all that came out of her mouth.

Ward smirked. “Well, you shot me” he said, quietly. “For three times, to be accurate. Guess people are always full of surprises”.

The girl bit her lower lip. His words just gave a loud voice to her thoughts. And yes, for that reason she deserved that slap.

She deserved to be hurt in that way because she broke him and, despite that, she came to him asking for help.

It was pathetic.

It was more than pathetic.

Yes, she deserved more than just a slap.

“I'm sorry” Skye murmured. That was the only thing that came to her mind and just a few seconds passed before she could regret those words.

On the other hand, Ward couldn't help himself from laughing, hysterically. “Are you serious?” he shouted.

“I-” the girl choked. “I don't know. I don't know what's happening to me and...”.

“Yeah, and I don't care”.

The way he broke her words made her tremble. There was bitterness in his voice. He was talking to her as she was like anybody else, as she was just another useless S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent.

He was talking to her as she was a stranger.

And he's never done that.

_'I don't hope for me, I hope for you'._

Skye remembered well those words. She remembered every single little thing Ward told her, but the person who was standing in front of her in that moment wouldn't have been able to say them.

“Are you implying that you don't want to help me?” she gasped.

Ward shook his head. “Last time I tried to help you, it didn't end up well for me, so...”.

“I told you I'm sorry. What else can I say?”. Skye rose her arms, desperately.

“Nothing, Skye. Whatever you say, we can't fix this, not right now”.

“Why?”.

“Because we've been through this before”. Ward looked down for a second and just in that moment Skye dared to analyze his features.

Although his shorter hair and his untidy beard, he was still that grumpy Specialist she met months ago, perhaps in another life.

She noticed the scar on his right temple, that indelible sign which was even on his writs. She could see them slipping from the sleeves of his jacket.

_And those signs were only because of her._

“You're here now and you're begging me to help you doing who knows what” Ward continued. “You're going to use me until you get all the information that you need and after that you're going to toss me in the trash because I'm no more useful. But that's not how it works, Skye. I'm tired to make it work in this way because I really tried to be better, to think and act good even though I don't how to do that properly. And sometimes, maybe sometimes, I made things worse, but the problem is that I've never got anything from you. Not a word, not a sign, I just found a wall and I bumped against it over and over. Then you pulled the trigger. In that moment I realized that it's not worth it. No matter what I do, it would never be enough for you. I could catch a grenade for you, I could save you from being hit by a train or lift you up when you're about to fall from a cliff. Despite all of that, you'd still consider me a monster and you'd still call me a murder. So, what's the point? Why should I keep on trying if you just don't care?”.

Skye listened carefully to his speech, although every sentence was like a pin into her heart. Unconsciously, she always adored the fact that he venerated her, that he would always been ready to sacrifice himself for saving her, in any moment. It was something that everyone understood and Skye did it too.

Pushed by her most selfish side, she was sure that it was a thing that would have never changed, that despite the tortures she inflicted to him, the tricks, the lies, the pain, _that despite those damn three bullets_ , Ward would always have been there for her.

But she was wrong.

She was wrong and he was  throwing that mistake over her in the worst possible way.

“Because you love me”. That answer came spontaneously. Perhaps she was following her instinct too much, but she couldn't help herself from saying it. And that was the truth, right?

Ward kept the silence for an instant, staring at her with glassy eyed. “Love is love when at some point it's returned and you...”. He paused, sighing. “You will never do it”.

“That's not true”.

“You're saying that just to get my help, as always. I know your technique, I'm over it”.

“There's no technique, Ward I... Otherwise, I wouldn't be here”.

“No, I tell you why you're really here: S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't got the answers, not the ones you would like to have. The fact that you're different now it's hard to accept for them and you noticed how they began to treat you differently from what they used to. Am I correct? Should I keep going?”.

“It's not like that”.

“Then tell me the right reason”.

Skye bit her lower lip with strength. She wanted to rip apart every reason he built up, but she was unable to do it because he was totally right. That was exactly what happened even though she could not admit it, not even to herself.

“Am I correct or not, Skye?”.

The girl clenched her fists and she did that so hard that she risked to bleed. She didn't know how to reply and she decided to not say the first thing that came into her mind, just to not make that situation worse.

The fact was that she didn't have only one instinct. There was another one from different nature that was there in that exact moment. Because of that, she didn't realized how her body moved and reached Ward's until she bumped against him.

Skye's mouth was on Ward's as they looked for each other for centuries and finally found.

There was a greed kiss, full of desperation, desire, bitterness, tears, screams.

She grabbed his shirt right over his heart. She pulled it with all her strength, while he was doing the same thing with her hair on her scruff.

Then it came the pain – which was pleasant: nails into the flesh, teeth cutting their lips and heavy breathes.

That pain that Skye wanted.

That pain in which she desired to drown.

That pain that Ward ended when he pushed himself away with no tact, taking a step back and leaving her breathless and with her mouth burning.

“I think you should go” he said.

Skye moaned. “Don't send me away”.

“They taught you not to stay with bad people, didn't they?” he replied. “And now you're strong enough to take care of yourself”.

“Please, Ward”.

Skye got nothing. Ward addressed her to the door, but she didn't move. A tear fell on her cheek. “Please, let me stay” she begged again. “Please, just... Let me stay”.

That time, it was her to bump against a wall. Ward didn't bent because of her words and he didn't break because of her cry.

“Goodbye, Skye” he whispered, pushing her out of that motel room and closing the door right after.

Skye found herself in front of it, while the cold air cut her face.

“Ward...” she murmured, with a low voice. She wasn't sure he could hear her. “Ward, please. Please, help me, please”.

She didn't stop calling him, she kept saying his name. She didn't stop hoping that he would open that door and hold her into his arms so that they could start over.

However, nothing happened.

Skye stayed leaned on the blue door with her forehead and her palm, while Ward was doing just the same on the other side as he was her reflection.

But he didn't dare to touch the doorknob and eliminate what was keeping them away from a new beginning.

It wasn't because of his proud, it was just fear of bumping against a wall once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand yes, this was supposed to be an one shot, but.. I will add a few chapters. Maybe just one or two, I don't know yet. Let's see what happens.


End file.
